


It Was Summer When...

by Convela157



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Poem-esque, Post-Canon, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convela157/pseuds/Convela157
Summary: Kuroko is asked to write a poem in his literature class. Feels ensue.May have a second post on the reactions of the GoM+Kagami. Maybe.





	

When the teacher first announced the assignment, Kuroko already knew what he was going to write about. He was done with his before the first day was even out. Kagami stared at him incredulously, but left Kuroko alone when he was met with his famous deadpan.

The next week, after the papers were turned in and grades handed out, the teacher pulled Kuroko aside.

"Kuroko-kun, your poem is truly a masterpiece; there is an upcoming interschool poem competition, please consider entering your piece."

Kuroko gave it some thought, but like with the poem, he knew what he was going to say the second the teacher finished. 

"Hai, Sensei."

And within the month, Kuroko was sent off to the competition.

~⋅~⋅~⋅~

It wasn't as grand as the InterHigh or Winter Cup, but there was certainly a gathering of enthusiasts and participants. Kuroko counted all of the schools he faced as a basketball player, except a few. Well, it was to be expected.

Kuroko fell into line when people were called up to read, already having bypassed preliminary and secondary readings. He was the last to go, though. Something about being part of a new school and all that. Kuroko wanted to chuckle, his _new school_ had won the Winter Cup and beaten the Generation of Miracles.

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin here?" the judge announced, looking up from his clipboard to the empty stage. The man sighed, "Well, it looks like he's no-"

"Ano, I am Kuroko," most of the audience jumped when a pale, slight boy appeared on the stage out of thin air. There were quite a few startled murmurs and curses going around before all were harshly silences by the judges.

"A-ah, Kuroko-san. Please read us the title of your poem before continuing."

"Hai. My poem is called 'It was summer when we first met.'"  
~⋅~⋅~⋅~  
_"It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you shone as the sun did._  
_You told me 'No effort is worthless.'_  
_I believed you._  
_Your light a guiding path,_  
_Took me to a world of sunshine._

 _It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you looked at me as a fire burned,_  
_You saw me._  
_You saw a shadow,_  
_One to fill in the gaps light created._  
_You saw an asset._

 _It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you stood as a tree,_  
_Bending and swaying,_  
_Never breaking but always growing._  
_You scoffed at me,_  
_But still held me in respect._

 _It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you had nary a kind word._  
_You towered over like a foreboding mountain,_  
_Yet never raised a hand to harm._  
_You stood as a protector to your team,_  
_And eventually a protector to me._

 _That summer passed._  
_The winter was not harsh,_  
_And cold did not reach us._  
_Victory was our sweet ambrosia._  
_And soon the warm sun peaked out again._  
_A new summer started._

 _It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you looked as the sun did._  
_But your light was borrowed._  
_You smiled so brightly, so bitterly,_  
_And you called me 'weak'._  
_And then called me 'mentor'._

 _That summer passed too,_  
_And the sun was growing blinding._  
_And then those summers became stifling,_  
_The sun and fire and tree and mountain and student._  
_They became the great supernova._  
_And they left behind a little broken shadow in the winter cold._

 _It was summer when we first met,_  
_And you seemed as the sun once did._  
_But the shadow I became was weary,_  
_And couldn't handle another blistering summer._  
_We faced the student and tree,_  
_But lost to the blinding sun._

 _Winter soothed many pains,_  
_And I allowed the numbness in,_  
_Welcomed the cold like an old friend._  
_And long nights became my solitude._  
_And we fought the sun and tree and mountain and student and fire,_  
_And victory tasted like sweet ambrosia again._

 _It will be summer when we met again,_  
_And you will be the gentle summers I remember,_  
_And the shadows I carry will no longer resent,_  
_And we will repent what we have lost._  
_For in gaining our wins,_  
_We had lost our victory."_  
~⋅~⋅~⋅~  
Kuroko bowed to the hushed audience, expecting such a reaction from his poem. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden applause that started; first soft and unsure, before being picked up like a wave by everyone else until he recieved a standing ovation reminiscent of his Winter Cup. 

Tears started pooling in his cerulean orbs, and Kuroko bowed again. The burdens of the past seemed lighter for a bit. Teiko did not even cross his mind while the clapping filled the air. Kuroko wondered what the others would say if they heard the poem.

And he found he didn't care.

"After careful deliberation, we deem Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin the winner of this year's interschool poem competition. Please give an applause to Kuroko-san."

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem line and sun is Aomine, the second and fire is Akashi, the third and tree is Midorima, the fourth and mountain is Murasakibara, the fifth and student is Kise, the sixth and second sun is Kagami.
> 
> I hope it isn't too confusing, but I really think that Kuroko needed something like this, to reminisce on what happened.


End file.
